


Enough.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Ele geme entre os dentes cerrados, quase nunca diz alguma coisa, e quando fala é para me dar ordens. Talvez seja esse o fetiche dele, gostar de estar no controle, de mandar em mim."Shizuo x Izaya // oneshot.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 3





	Enough.

Ele sempre me espera à distância. Para, olha ao redor, mexe na ponte dos óculos ou acende um cigarro. Disfarça, aguarda que eu faça algum movimento para que ele possa agir, mas continuo parado no mesmo lugar, encostado contra o poste, segurando minha garrafa de vodca pela metade.

Alguns anos atrás, isso seria diferente. Provavelmente ele já estaria partindo para cima de mim com algum objeto que pudesse me matar ou pelo menos... ferir gravemente. Mas dessa vez, como nas últimas, ele me segue até o final daquela rua escura. Eu abro a porta de madeira com o pé, entro e espero até ouvir os passos dele e o barulho da porta ao se fechar.

Ele não pergunta se está tudo bem, como vai a vida, o que você anda fazendo, Izaya? Não comenta sobre o tempo estar bonito, alguma notícia do jornal do meio-dia ou dos meus sapatos novos. Simplesmente acende outro cigarro e se senta no encosto do velho sofá puído, de costas para mim. Vai acabar morrendo cedo ou ficando pobre de tantos maços que gasta por mês, eu penso, com um ar de desgosto. Ele olha para cima, para o céu estrelado além do vidro quebrado da janela, perdido em seus pensamentos. Ouço um suspiro, e quando ele faz isso, imagino se está tentando mudar de ideia e voltar para casa, ou se começou a se questionar, assim como eu, sobre estes nossos encontros inexplicáveis. Imagino se esse “mudar de ideia” significa me matar, também.

Por isso a minha mão permanece segurando forte o meu canivete. Shizuo sempre consegue ser imprevisível e eu nunca deixo de ser cuidadoso.

Ele pisa na borda da janela, que por fora está lacrada com algumas tábuas pregadas de mal jeito e pichadas. Estamos num quarto dos fundos de uma antiga casa de lámen de Ikebukuro, há algum tempo abandonada depois que o dono perdeu tudo para a máfia. É um lugar que já conhecemos muito bem faz tempo, principalmente o sofá onde ele está encostado.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Shizuo se vira bruscamente para me encarar enquanto eu tiro os sapatos, talvez incomodado com o meu silêncio, e eu dou de ombros. Normalmente eu daria alguma resposta sarcástica que ele não questionaria depois, uma rotina previsível em nossas poucas conversas, mas não estou com vontade de fazer piadinhas com a situação hoje. Minha mão ainda esquenta o metal do canivete entre meus dedos, mas crio coragem para me aproximar e me largo no sofá abaixo dele, deixando minha garrafa de bebida de lado e passando o outro braço pelos olhos para escurecer a visão de uma luz incômoda de poste que entra pelos espaços quebrados da janela.

É sempre como um déjà-vu. Ele apaga o cigarro no canto da janela, e a ponta se mistura às outras que já estão caídas ali. Ele solta a fumaça devagar, que se dissipa como uma dança lenta no ar quente da noite. Eu tiro o casaco, jogo-o numa cadeira empoeirada, o canivete soa como um pequeno tilintar no bolso. E eu o deixo lá, porque dessa vez não sinto perigo. Não há nada de estranho, é tudo coisa da minha cabeça.

Shizuo me olha de cima por detrás de suas lentes, percorrendo meu corpo porém evitando os meus olhos. Eu daria uma boa quantia de dinheiro pra saber o que as pessoas pensam, às vezes. Ou o que elas sentem. Não que Shizuo demonstre sentir alguma coisa a mais além de _prazer_ por sempre estar no comando. Bruscamente, ele se encaixa sobre mim. As pernas dele me prendem em cada lado do sofá, comprimindo as minhas. Não tem muito espaço para os dois ali, mas sempre damos um jeito. Ergo-me um pouco e ele tira a minha blusa, quase arrancando com sua impaciência, e a joga no chão sujo. Não é ele que lava mesmo, esse maldito. Shizuo tira os óculos e os prende no colete preto e aqueles olhos castanhos passam a observar a minha pele como se eu fosse um pedaço suculento de picanha.

As mãos rápidas dele desfazem o meu cinto e zíper da calça. O próprio volume nas calças dele parece aumentar quando ele puxa a minha para baixo e encosta o corpo dele no meu, sua boca mordiscando a pele de meu pescoço antes de subir e tomar meus lábios com os dele. Aposto que ele consegue sentir o gosto forte da vodca em minha língua, por toda a vontade que ele demonstra. Os beijos dele são repletos de excitação e desejo, mas não existe nada além disso. É a química entre dois corpos, duas pessoas que se atraem, e só. E é sempre do jeito que ele quer, do jeito que ele prefere, eu não sou de dar alguma opinião. Shizuo puxa meus cabelos com força e uma de suas mãos desliza por meu peito e pescoço. Ele morde o meu lábio inferior e abre as calças, encostando o membro rígido no meu se esfregando contra mim no sofá.

Ouço a minha própria respiração ficar mais pesada, assim como a dele, quando a fricção entre nossas peles começa a se intensificar. Eu queria poder senti-lo mais, mas sua camisa fica no caminho. Ele nunca tira a roupa durante o sexo, parece que quer se manter sempre intacto enquanto me transforma em seu brinquedinho. É algo que eu simplesmente detesto, me sinto ainda mais vulnerável por ser o único completamente despido. Tento afastar isso da minha cabeça quando ele move os lábios para o meu pescoço, morde e suga a pele que eu sei que amanhã virarão marcas roxas, e sua mão desce lentamente até pegar em meu membro e deslizá-la por todo o comprimento, de um modo torturante. Um arrepio percorre a minha espinha, e mesmo tentando segurar, um gemido alto escapa da minha boca. 

_Que droga._

Meus olhos se abrem para encontrar os dele, e Shizuo se afasta de mim como se eu tivesse feito algo errado, deixando aquela tensão interminável que me dá vontade de gritar para que ele volte e termine o que começou.

— Vire-se — ele diz, sua voz grave oscilando um pouco, mas ainda naquele tom de superioridade completamente irritante.

Eu obedeço, mais porque estou acostumado a isso do que por realmente _querer._ Sinto suas pernas roçarem a parte de trás das minhas coxas e eu afundo a cabeça nos braços, tentando deixar minha mente em branco. Ele ergue meus quadris, não se importa se não trouxe lubrificante suficiente, uma das suas mãos introduzindo dois dedos em mim com força. Sinto suas unhas riscarem meu couro cabeludo antes que ele puxe com vontade o meu cabelo, fazendo-me arquear as costas. Eu estremeço quando as sensações me invadem, como uma onda de calor repentina, sei que esse é o motivo que sempre me deixa tão dependente dos toques de Shizuo. De novo, cedo demais, ele para, mesmo que eu esteja quase implorando por um pouco mais. Se posicionando melhor atrás de mim, ele agarra as minhas coxas e me puxa de encontro ao seu membro que me viola de uma só vez, me fazendo abafar um gemido alto. Minhas unhas se fecham no tecido do sofá com a sensação repentina, enquanto ele continua a entrar e sair de mim com violência, os arrepios que percorrem o meu corpo me fazendo estremecer ao mesmo tempo em que me esforço para me focar só no que estamos fazendo e não na evidente verdade do que acontece entre nós dois. Ele geme entre os dentes cerrados, quase nunca diz alguma coisa, e quando fala é para me dar ordens. Talvez seja esse o fetiche dele, gostar de estar no controle, de _mandar_ em mim.

Por que eu estou começando a ter raiva disso?

Sinto meu corpo inteiro se contrair quando as sensações ficam mais intensas, e não consigo mais silenciar os gemidos emitidos. Não queria que acabasse agora, nem desse jeito. Queria ver qual expressão ele faz enquanto movo meus quadris em direção ao dele, queria sentir o que eu _quero_ sentir, e não o que ele me "oferece", mesmo que no fundo eu goste da desordem que Shizuo consegue causar. Então, bruscamente, o sinto sair de dentro de mim quando me afasto, e me viro no segundo seguinte para tomar os lábios dele com os meus, entrelaçando nossas línguas juntas e calando uma possível pergunta, sem deixar uma brecha para que ele assuma o controle de novo.

Chega de me dar ordens. _Hoje não._

Continuo beijando-o até que ele se mova de encontro ao encosto do sofá. Assim que consigo fazê-lo se sentar me encaixo sobre ele, apenas roçando de leve em seu colo no início, e depois friccionando nossos quadris suados um contra o outro mais rápido, sentindo seu membro mais rígido do que nunca. Um suspiro satisfeito escapa de meus lábios, eu enredo minhas mãos em seus cabelos loiros para mantê-lo do jeito que quero, me deliciando com o modo impaciente que ele aguenta a minha pequena tortura. Sei que Shizuo odeia essa posição porque pode acabar sujando sua preciosa roupa engomadinha, ele já deixou isso bem claro, mas dessa vez não vou deixá-lo fazer o que quiser. Ele nunca se importa com o que eu quero, ou o que eu gosto, mas esse fato nunca me afetou como está acontecendo essa noite. Não sei se é o excesso de álcool que está me fazendo refletir sobre o modo que Shizuo me trata, porque nenhuma outra coisa faria sentido. Estamos acostumados a se satisfazer um no outro, ou apenas ele em mim?

— Eu odeio essa sua roupa de barman — eu digo, agarrando aquela maldita gravata borboleta e jogando-a no chão. — Não combina nada com você.

Eu abro o colete e a parte de cima da camisa com urgência, alguns botões saltando no meio do caminho, e o sinto puxar meu braço com força, tentando me fazer parar, mas a minha mão sobe de seu peito nu para o pescoço e permanece ali pronta para revidar, enquanto vou deixando beijos e mordidas na pele exposta, querendo que ele tire de vez aquelas roupas, extasiado com a visão de seu corpo irresistível pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ele franze as sobrancelhas, como quem vai dizer alguma coisa, mas fica em silêncio quando me encaixo sobre ele e o deixo ir o mais fundo possível dentro de mim. É uma sensação incomparável vê-lo assim, quase implorando por mais, quando exploro sua pele quente e pálida, fazendo-o se arrepiar onde eu toco. Shizuo se rende e deixa a cabeça pender no encosto do sofá, fecha os olhos pois já não pode lutar contra isso, suas mãos desfazendo os últimos botões da blusa e a afastando para trás. Ele geme baixo quando sente que vai mais fundo e estremeço quando uma de suas mãos agarra meu membro, deslizando em movimentos deliciosamente ritmados, e com a outra agarra a minha cintura e me força para baixo, enterrando-se em mim completamente. Meus dedos puxam com mais força os cabelos claros, e eu enterro a cabeça em seu ombro, tentando controlar minha respiração descompassada, pois ele é muito grande e eu quase não consigo aguentar quando ele se torna mais agressivo assim.

Os olhos se fecham, as respirações ficam mais pesadas e o ar se enche com o gemido dos dois, cada um tentando ao máximo retardar o momento final. E então, sem pensar duas vezes, eu afasto seus braços para trás, ao mesmo tempo que passo a me mover sobre ele do modo que mais me dá prazer, subindo e descendo lentamente, prolongando as sensações quando ele alcança meu ponto mais sensível. Shizuo fixa o olhar no meu, com uma certa ferocidade, mas já não pude lutar contra as minhas intenções. Meu nome soa baixo em sua voz, cheio de ânsia e culpa, como se não ele quisesse dizê-lo. Um sorriso satisfeito se forma em meus lábios com a sensação nova e repentina, e desço minha mão para me satisfazer do modo que desejo, escorregando-a sobre o meu membro até não suportar mais. Sinto o líquido quente jorrar entre meus dedos, pegajoso, ao mesmo tempo em que sinto o dele dentro de mim, contraindo-se em seu ápice, deliciosamente devastador.

Um suspiro longo escapa de meus lábios, satisfeito, e o deixo sair lentamente, adorando como o corpo dele ainda estremece em contato com o meu. Estreito meus olhos para ele, com um leve sorriso, e deposito beijos sobra as marcas roxas que deixei em seu pescoço.

— Acho que você não vai conseguir usar isso depois, Shizu-chan — eu murmuro próximo ao seu ouvido, limpando minha mão em sua camisa até então impecavelmente branca.

Ele só demora um segundo antes de me lançar com força no sofá, olhando para a parte da frente de sua camisa, agora completamente suja. Shizuo a arranca, com raiva, e acho que nunca pude apreciá-lo assim, completamente nu. É uma visão perfeita, rara e talvez mais atraente do que jamais pude apreciar — aliada à expressão de ódio que ele lança para mim. Completamente excitante.

— Da próxima vez eu mato você — Shizuo diz entre os dentes, ainda me xingando uma vez ou outra, pegando suas peças de roupa e se afastando de mim, porque eu já peguei o canivete de dentro do meu casaco e deslizo a lâmina pela língua, olhando diretamente para ele. Sei que não vai haver uma _próxima vez_.

— Vou estar esperando — digo, no tom mais irônico possível, enquanto ele abandona a camisa ali e veste a calça com pressa, sem tirar de mim os olhos vermelhos de raiva. — Eu já consegui o que queria.

_Eu consegui o que queria?_

E o que eu disse a ele parece superficial, agora ecoando como uma pergunta em minha mente confusa. Encaro o silêncio, vazio, derrotado em uma guerra que nunca sequer existiu. Vejo porta bater com tanta força no estrado quando ele sai que acaba arrancando um pedaço da madeira. Permaneço largado no sofá, olhando para o estrago que ele fez.

E eu começo a rir, rio até as lágrimas saltarem dos meus olhos, rio até me faltar o ar e meu peito doer, e eu junto a camisa, o colete e a gravata dele no chão, jogo a vodca em cima e ateio fogo.

____________________

Não consigo enxergá-lo direito de onde eu estou, a rua está um pouco escura e ainda por cima há uma névoa pairando sobre a cidade esta noite. Estou há algum tempo observando-o em silêncio, sem esboçar nenhuma reação mesmo que algumas memórias estejam lutando para serem recordadas. Ele bate na porta de alguém, Tom está ao lado dele, provavelmente indo cobrar o dinheiro de alguma pobre criatura que fez contrato com quem não devia. Algo me diz que preciso ir embora. Eu não faço nada além de colocar o capuz do meu casaco sobre a cabeça e me distanciar, mas existe aquele impulso quase natural de preparar o canivete que eu não consigo ir contra. É como se só a visão de Shizuo fosse capaz de acordar todos os sentidos de adrenalina em mim, mesmo que eu ainda consiga me manter calmo. É quase viciante.

Mas ele _sente_ que eu estou ali. Ele se vira e ele me vê.

E como em câmera lenta, ele dá um passo à frente, eu recuo outro e mais outro, mas não consigo deixar de dar o sorriso presunçoso que esse maldito merece. Shizuo se abaixa o suficiente para pegar uma garrafa de vidro vazia que algum bêbado deixou jogada na esquina, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim, seu olhar em chamas, repleto de raiva. No segundo seguinte o vidro explode em mil cacos na parede sobre a minha cabeça, errando por alguns poucos centímetros.

— Você tem uma péssima pontaria, Shizu-chan — digo com a voz mais arrastada possível, só para vê-lo se irritar mais ainda.

Eu começo rir mais alto enquanto me desvio de placas, garrafas, latas de lixo e o que mais ele consiga achar na rua para arremessar em mim enquanto grita o meu nome a plenos pulmões. Ele não estava brincando quando disse que da próxima vez iria me matar.

O que eu posso dizer é que tudo voltou a ser como era antes, no antigo “eu corro, ele me persegue” e a vida segue adiante como nunca deixou de ser.

Mas a roupa de barman? Ah, isso eu nunca mais o vi usar.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 10/11/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
